


i spy with my little eye

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: Iwaizumi gets dragged out on a Saturday to spy on their captain's date with an alleged mysterious man, while Tendou drags out his teammates on a Saturday to spy on their captain's date with also, an alleged mysterious man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, after a super long hiatus from the haikyuu fandom, i wanted to jump back in with a long overdue ushioi that i've been meaning to work on since 2015. just a note, this is altering point of views so the order will go seijou-shiratori-seijou as follows. hopefully you'll all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome~

Iwaizumi is a man of sensibility, common sense and rationality, but when he finds himself on a Saturday morning, squatting and hiding behind a bush in fear of being caught from his own best-friend slash childhood friend with his teammates beside him, that was pretty much when he realized that maybe he isn’t actually as sensible as he’d like to think he is. How easily he caves in for these losers is amazing. And the daily struggle on whether or not to scold or dote on his teammates is definitely a common occurrence.

And of course, this is all Hanamaki’s idea. Seijou’s number one pink-haired devil.

 

Group Chat (8)

 **(17:28PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : I hope you’re all free this weekend  
**(17:28PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : We’re going on an adventure  
**(17:45PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : It saddens me that three of you have read this but not reply  
( **17:47PM) Matsukawa Issei:** I’m not busy  
**(17:50PM) Watari Shinji** : I’m not busy either Hanamaki-san!   
**(17:51PM) Kunimi Akira** : me neither  
**(17:52PM) Iwaizumi Hajime** : Wait, why isn’t Oikawa invited in this chat?  
**(17:53PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : That’s the adventure. Oikawa has a date this weekend with a mystery guy  
**(17:56PM) Matsukawa Issei** : Wait--Oikawa didn’t tell you that?  
**(17:57PM) Iwaizumi Hajime** : No?   
**(17:57PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : It’s settled then.   
**(17:58PM) Iwaizumi Hajime:** What’s settled?   
**(18:00PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : We’re going to spy on Oikawa’s date with this mystery guy? Duh.   
**(18:01PM) Yahaba Shigeru:** Isn’t it wrong.. to spy on a date..   
**(18:02PM) Hanamaki Takahiro** : Yahaba, we didn’t raise you to be a scaredy cat.  
**(18:04PM) Iwaizumi Hajime** : We didn’t raise him at all.  

 

Iwaizumi is glad that there’s at least one person that questioned Hanamaki’s stupid plan (good to know Yahaba still has some common sense). They had all agreed to meet at the train station by 10AM. Iwaizumi is still questioning how Hanamaki knows where and when Oikawa’s date is going to be. And an even bigger surprise, Kyoutani showed up to this truly bizarre team bonding event. Cause nothing bonds a team more than spying on your captain’s date.

\---

Semi had complained all the way here. From when they left Tendou’s house to when they arrived and hid at the train station minutes later. This was wrong. _Very_ , very wrong.  

“Eita, you’re complaining so much my ear hurts.” Tendou eyes the setter. “You could’ve just left us!”

Semi swallows his spit. _Dammit, Tendou_.

“I’m j-just—”

“Curious? You want to know who Wakatoshi is going on a date with?”

“That’s not it—” He rolls his eyes. “I just want to make sure you guys don’t cause a public nuisance.”

Tendou shifts his eyes. Semi has so many excuses but deep down, everyone knows he’s just as curious as Tendou and everyone else is, even Shirabu, who had to be forcibly dragged out of his own house by Kawanishi, has a tiny ounce of curiosity in his mind.

“That’s why we have Reon here, Eita.” Tendou points over at the third year. “You’re contributing to public nuisance, not preventing.”

“Tendou-san knows the meaning of public nuisance. Amazing.” Someone whispers from behind. Tendou catches the two second years whispering at each other.

“Yeah. It’ll be great if he knew he is one.” Another voice whispers back.

“Taichi, Kenjirou, I can hear you both you know. Stop making this poor heart of mine break.” The third year clutches his chest and wipes a fake tear off his cheek.

Reon shushes them all, drawing a finger and placing it over his lips. “You’re all too loud, Wakatoshi will notice.”

The entire team falls to silence, even Tendou who’s the loudest of them all. Reon and Yamagata are keeping an eye on Ushijima who’s leaning by a pole, constantly checking the time on his watch. Shirabu wonders a little if they look stupid to any bystanders who just happen to see the national-level, powerhouse Shiratorizawa team just all squished together behind a wall and spying on their captain. He just prays no one from school sees this kind of behavior from the volleyball team.

Their worst nightmare, right now, is probably if Coach Washijou catches them spying. This’ll definitely earn another 20 or so laps around the track field. Or a lecture on personal space and privacy.

“Tendou,” Semi asks again. “How exactly do you know where and what time his date is?”

All eyes are on the middle blocker, whose face is growing paler by the second. Finally the question everyone had been wondering about has been asked. Tendou is nervously looking back and forth between Semi’s glare, Kawanishi’s half interested face and Shirabu’s “I couldn’t care less but it wont hurt knowing” look.

“I have my ways” Tendou answers with a wink and a chain of groans of disgust emerge, mainly from Semi and Shirabu who roll their eyes so hard Reon thinks if they roll it any harder it’ll fall out of their eye sockets.

\---

“I never knew Oikawa is the type to be late for dates.” Matsukawa whispers, eyes still peering over the bush.

“That asshole needs a grand entrance.” Iwaizumi snarks. “Too busy figuring out what to wear, probably.”

“Oikawa-san was messaging me all morning about date outfits.” Yahaba adds to his upperclassmen annoyed sentiments. “I hope he finally came to a conclusion.”

“The only conclusion to this is that this is stupid.” Iwaizumi, again, threatens to leave them but Hanamaki tugs harshly at Iwaizumi’s hoodie before the ace even got a chance to properly stand up and ends up falling flat back onto his ass again.

“Be quiet, Iwaizumi. There’s Ushijima over there.”

“And?”

“Do you think Oikawa is meeting up with him?”

Iwaizumi eyes over to where the Shiratorizawa captain is standing. He’s dressed nicely with a light blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and paired with a nice light brown pants. This is the first time Iwaizumi has seen the super ace wearing something aside from his jersey, and he shyly admits that Ushijima _does_ look incredibly attractive. Maybe if Iwaizumi didn’t know him, he’d definitely mistake Ushijima for a male model.

“I doubt it. Oikawa can’t even stand being on the same court as him.”

“That’s true.” Kunimi replies, crawling forward to get a peek at the surroundings. “Ushijima-san looks nice.”

“Yeah, he’s surprisingly so well dressed.” Yahaba agrees on Kunimi’s remark, the two of them eyeing Ushijima from head to toe. “I wonder who he’s meeting. A date maybe?”

Iwaizumi tries to churn the idea of Ushijima and dating; two words that he definitely has never heard of combined in one sentence for the guy. Ushijima, like Kageyama, probably only has volleyball on his mind and never has once thought about romance and even spending spare time to date, rather than practicing volleyball.

“Probably. Wonder what type of girl Ushijima likes.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, checking the time on his phone, getting more and more annoyed as the time passes. Oikawa is late for his date that they’re spying on. There’s a few elements wrong but the main one was that they’re spying on him. On Oikawa. And Oikawa, god bless him, will find out about this anyway and probably give passive aggressive remarks about it for the next two or three days.

“Where is he?” Iwaizumi asks in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. “He’s 20 minutes late, Hanamaki.”

“Well don’t ask me, I’m not the one he’s going on a date with.” Hanamaki answers sounding a little irritated already. Yahaba and Kunimi, now joined with Kindaichi and Watari are all peeking over the bush and very obviously ogling and fawning over the Shiratorizawa captain. Iwaizumi can even see Yahaba slowly swooning like a protagonist of a shoujo manga. Kyoutani, probably the quietest of them all, is leaning against a tree and slowly falling asleep. _Why is he here anyway?_ Iwaizumi wonders to himself. _Why is this team so fucking weird?_

“If he doesn’t come in the next five minutes, I’m leaving.”

\---

“Wakatoshi has been standing there for a while now.” Yamagata whispers, his nose barely hiding behind the wall. “His date must be really slow.”

“That’s pretty rude, I mean, if they were late for no reason.” Semi adds, trying to squeeze in between Reon and Yamagata to get a clear look of Ushijima. “But I’m sure whoever Wakatoshi dates is a sensible person.”

“I wonder how great she is to be able to get Wakatoshi’s mind off of volleyball.” Tendou whispers to the underclassmen. Kawanishi is leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky, couldn’t care less about who Ushijima’s date is, he just agreed to go cause he wanted to escape doing house chores. Goshiki is whispering something to Shirabu which made out to be along the lines of “Ushijima-senpai already has a girlfriend! I lost to him!” and Shirabu, as usual, only rolls his eyes at the first year’s remark before telling him to focus on more important things than finding a date.

“Wait—” Yamagata’s surprised gasp stops the entire team’s conversation. “Is that Oikawa Tooru?”

“Where!?” Tendou squeezes himself between the third years who were busy on the lookout. Kawanishi who was seemingly uninterested in all of this was also peeking behind the wall and Goshiki tried to fit in like a small, curious and excited puppy. There’s a lot of pushing and stepping on each other’s feet, and Semi even slapped Tendou over his head for stepping and dirtying his shoes.

“That guy is always so good looking it annoys me.” Semi whines a little before being shoved to the side by Tendou.

“Why is he here though?” Tendou asks Yamagata.

“I don’t know? Probably on a date with one of those fangirls of his” The libero can only assume the probability.

“Quit fucking shoving me aside, Tendou!” Semi pushes Tendou aside in return so he can get a look at Oikawa.

“Stop shoving each other around! Wakatoshi will see us!” Reon pulls the two bickering third years apart. If they were any noisier than this, their cover would be surely discovered by their captain.

“Maybe Oikawa-san’s date is Ushijima-san?” Kawanishi asks from the back of the group. Shirabu shoves Kawanishi a little, telling him to not come to such odd conclusions, Goshiki looks more and more confused and Semi tries to imagine the possibility of that ever happening.

“I don’t think so,” Reon answers the second year. “Oikawa Tooru and Wakatoshi are rivals, after all.”

“That’s true.” Yamagata chimes in. “Well, we’ll see. I want to see Oikawa’s reaction on seeing Wakatoshi there.”  

\---

“There he is” Hanamaki whistles. “Lookin’ good Tooru.”

“Knock that off” Iwaizumi barks and watches Oikawa walking down to the train platform.

“Hey, why is he walking to where Ushijima is?” Matsukawa asks. “Do you think he’ll throw a small hissy fit again if he sees Ushijima standing there?”

“Great fashion choice, Yahaba-san” Kunimi adds. “Next time I go on a date, please dress me up.”

“You’re not a doll, Kunimi” Yahaba rolls his eyes at his underclassmen.

“Oh. I see. I guess because I’m not Oikawa-san.” Kunimi whines all while doing his signature pout and Watari chuckles in all of his pity at an irritated Yahaba.

They all watched their captain walk down towards the platform where Ushijima is standing, just awaiting for the usual complaining Oikawa will do whenever he meets or talk to Ushijima. They’re actually waiting for the LINE message from Oikawa saying that he ran into “gross Ushiwaka-chan”.

But much to their surprise, they don’t think that message is ever going to come.

“Oh my _god._ ”

“Jesus—”

“Oikawa, what the _fuck._ ”

Kindaichi covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back the muffled scream and shock. Kunimi’s eyes widen and Yahaba chants a repetition of “oh my god” underneath his breath while shaking Kunimi’s weak frame beside him. The third years are the most shocked. Hanamaki almost falling through the bush, Matsukawa still in disbelief and trying to unsee whatever he just saw and Iwaizumi, dear lord, was prepared to give Oikawa a handful for this, _this secret_ relationship that he hid from Iwaizumi.

And to think both Iwaizumi and Oikawa swore to each other back when they were five to always tell each other everything no matter how embarrassing it was.

Iwaizumi isn’t so impressed when Oikawa had reached up to cup Ushijima’s face and planted a kiss on his cheek. They can actually, as clear as crystal, overhear Oikawa asking Ushijima if he’s been waiting long for him and Ushijima shakes his head, _what a gentleman_ , before taking Oikawa’s hand in his and starts walking off.

“T-they’re going away! Do we follow them?” Matsukawa panics, his heart was still beating fast from whatever he just witnessed. Two people, who are equally monsters on the court, holding hands and worst of all, one of them is Oikawa.  

“Ugh” Hanamaki groans. “I can’t believe this. This is a huge deal. How come you didn’t know about this Iwaizumi?” He raises his voice at the ace and slaps him on his side.

“It’s not like he tells me everything!” Iwaizumi defends himself. This is a lie, Oikawa tells Iwaizumi _everything_ and by everything, even when he’s jacking off as a reminder for Iwaizumi to not come into his room.

“I kind of feel a little betrayed” Matsukawa makes sure Ushijima and Oikawa couldn’t see them before standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants. “I mean, this he doesn’t tell us? But if it’s about some kind of weird kink he yells it to the world. My god.”

“So does this mean Oikawa-san and Ushijima-san are dating?” Kindaichi whispers to Watari.

“I guess so?” Watari wasn’t particularly sure on his answer himself cause he hasn’t noticed anything different from Oikawa and the only person that would logically notice a small difference would be Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi is just as baffled as everyone else is right now.

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi gestures to the entire team to stand up.

“Wait—we can’t just leave now!” Hanamaki fumbles and tries to lurch forward to grab Iwaizumi’s hoodie again.

“We’re going to follow them.”

“Oh. Turns out you really are curious, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki smirks and follows the ace’s lead. He’s left a big hole in the bush from falling forward through it and a security guard has been eyeing him ever since Yahaba and Kunimi tried with all their strength to pull Hanamaki out of the tangles of twigs and leaves. Iwaizumi can only roll his eyes and continues to walk, hoping Ushijima and Oikawa isn’t too far ahead yet.

\---

Reon had his eyes on Ushijima while Yamagata is keeping all of his focus on the Seijou captain. Oikawa is skipping, hands in his pockets and mouth seeming to be whistling a tune. As expected though, all eyes were on the gorgeous setter. Men and women, child and adult. It irritated Semi somehow as he clicked his tongue again for the 20th time in the last five minutes.

“Oikawa’s gonna flip soon” The libero chuckles. “He always does this when he sees Wakatoshi.”

“Come on, Oikawa is more mature than that.”

“You see the good in everyone don’t you, Reon?” Tendou nuzzles his head into the side of Reon’s face, blushing like a school-girl that just got confessed to by her crush. “What a gentleman.”

“That’s why he’s friends with you, Tendou” Semi interrupts, gaze not leaving Oikawa for even a second. “Only Reon can see past your annoying side.

“Eita, sometimes words hurt more than actions” The middle blocker pouts and sulks away.

“Tendou-san knows that phrase” Kawanishi whispers again to Shirabu who just nods agreeingly. “I’m surprised.”

“Taichi, can’t you sugar-coat your words a little?” Tendou slings an arm around Kawanishi. “Or maybe use your inner voice.”

“That was my inner voice.”

Reon interrupts all of them again with a shush so Ushijima won’t figure out that they’re there and regrettably spying on his date. Oikawa continues to walk closer and closer to Ushijima. They’re now just anticipating the other team’s captain to start his usual annoyed face and voice that he does when he sees Ushijima.

“Here it comes—”

But it doesn’t come. Unfortunately. For Goshiki had to constrain himself from shrieking out loud and Shirabu rubbing at his temple with his nose scrunched up. Yamagata and Reon were all too unfazed while silently muttering “oh” underneath their breath and Tendou, well, was physically held back by Semi so he wouldn’t go up there and jump on Ushijima

“Oikawa _kissed_ Wakatoshi” Tendou tries to speak but his mouth was covered with Semi’s left hand. “They’re going on a date.” Goshiki looked like his soul has left his body and is now just an empty shell.

“Tendou, you’re making a big deal out of this!” Semi tries to hold back Tendou before he lurches out of his hold and destroys their captain’s date.

“So do we follow them now?” Goshiki asks his upperclassman. “Ushijima-senpai and Oikawa-san are walking away.”

Reon and Yamagata looked at each other with a “might as well” expression painted all over their face. They were only curious on figuring out who Ushijima was going on a date with, but to be full on spying and following them around on his date was something that never came to mind. While they were curious to see how their captain acts during his date, Reon and Yamagata were still on about personal privacy and boundaries.

“I think we’ve crossed that line of personal space” Shirabu mutters underneath his breath while pushing his hair out of his eyes. “We’re already here. You might as well.”

Tendou’s lips turn into a smirk. And he always knew that Shirabu had a little bit of curiosity about this underneath that thick skin of his. Why else would he be somewhat agreeing to be dragged out on a Saturday to spy their captain. If he truly disagrees, he would’ve stayed put at home. “I knew you were curious you cheeky bastard.”

“Alright. Let’s go then.” Reon gestures to the entire team and they all nodded, taking after their vice-captain’s lead.

“This should be interesting.” Tendou laughs a little bit too darkly, too mischief, like he just generated an evil, diabolical plan to destroy the world. Semi actually felt chills down his spine upon hearing that laugh, before slapping the middle blocker’s arm telling him to knock it off.

"Eita, you still look lame in casual clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We look too suspicious.” Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows together at his teammates who are stooping low behind him. “Hanamaki. Take off those fucking sunglasses.”

“Yeah, Hanamaki-san why do you even have sunglasses with you?” Yahaba asks the third year. Hanamaki lowers his glasses a little to show a little peek of his eyes before pushing it back up again with his fingers.

“It’s called being a spy.” He proudly answers. Kunimi feels a little embarrassed and prays none of his classmates can see him with his senpai right now.

“It’s _stupid_.” Iwaizumi snarls again from the front. “Take it off.”

“It matches my outfit though.” Hanamaki whines, reluctant to take his sunglasses off. “Mattsun, tell them it suits my outfit.”

“There’s like no sun though—” Matsukawa hesitates a little.

“I can’t believe this.” He looks up at the clouded sky. “Betrayed by my own teammates. Even my kouhais.” Hanamaki was being as usual, unnecessarily fake-dramatic and places a firm hold on Watari’s shoulder.

“Watari. As the only nice person on this team—tell me it suits me.”

Watari does his usual pity-laugh that Yahaba knows very well. It usually comes out when third years put him on the spot like this, but he only means well. Watari just doesn’t know how to break it that the sunglasses were in fact pretty unnecessary without possibly delivering the final blow at Hanamaki.

“It looks great Hanamaki-san.” The libero smiles hopefully at his senpai. Yahaba shakes his head and tells him to not give in to whatever the third years want so easily, but Hanamaki pokes at Yahaba for doing whatever Oikawa asks him to do.

“If we’re done with this stupid topic,” Iwaizumi interrupts them. “Oikawa and Ushijima have gone out of sight.”

They sped up their pace a little, trying to find Oikawa and Ushijima without being and looking all too suspicious. Cause nothing looks wrong about a group of eight tall boys creeping around town and following around another pair of equally tall boys.

“What if we split up?” Matsukawa suggests, stopping a little to catch his breath cause Iwaizumi walks faster than he talks. “We look way more suspicious like this.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, disagreeing with Matsukawa’s idea. Honestly, the worst thing to do would be splitting up cause the only person who had a sense of direction in this team would be Watari and Iwaizumi doesn’t want to spend a Saturday trying to find his teammates who are scattered at different corners of the town. These boys can get lost during a run near their school neighborhood. Let alone in the middle of town.

“It’s a bad idea cause I know Hanamaki won’t actually be spying if we do split up.” The ace eyes at Hanamaki. “You’ll just use this as an opportunity to annoy and cling to Yahaba.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend time together with my most favourite kouhai.” Hanamaki slings an arm around Yahaba’s shoulders. “Even if he threatens to set a volleyball at my face if I keep stealing his water bottle.”

“I don’t want to be paired with Hanamaki-san,” Yahaba replies. “I’d rather be stuck with Kyoutani.”

“When will you two love-birds stop bickering?” Iwaizumi turns to Yahaba who’s trying to get Hanamaki off of him. “We’re going to be so far behind those two.”

Matsukawa tries to remember the last time he saw Ushijima and Oikawa before they lost sight and suggested they started from there. Iwaizumi had finally managed to get the team to work as a whole instead of mucking around. He curses the fact that they’ve managed to get him out here on a Saturday he could be doing all of his homework on and he thought, if he’s going to be doing this weird shit over being academically productive, he might as well get something out of it. Maybe learning a whole new side of Oikawa would be great as he’s still infuriated at why his best-friend didn’t just tell him.

\--

“Wakatoshi is such a gentleman.” Tendou whispers underneath his breath. The Shiratorizawa team has taken hiding behind the bushes by a flower shop that Ushijima and Oikawa went into.

“Flowers? Arriving early to a date? I think that’s common courtesy, Satori.” Yamagata chuckles. “Unless you’re always the one that’s late to the date?”

“I’ll have you know that I’m never late to dates. Eita, however, is the one who’s always late.” The middle blocker replies and looks at Semi, whose cheeks started to redden. He didn’t need this to be reminded.

“I’m late cause I don’t know what to wear for dates!”

“Aw, I didn’t know you cared about what clothes you wear, Eita.” Tendou teases his boyfriend. “You’re still cool despite that red and green colour combination you wore last week.”

“Will you two please stop bickering and save your relationship problems for another time?” Yamagata groans.

“Does Ushijima-san know anything about flowers?” Kawanishi whispers to Shirabu beside him. Shirabu mumbles an ‘I don’t know’ before turning his attention and focus back to the couple inside the flower store.

“I’m not going to lie, Oikawa and flowers is such a sight” Ohira comments. Yamagata and Goshiki nod their heads in approval.

They watch Ushijima pick up a bouquet of white hydrangeas and white daisies, placing the two bundles of flowers side by side as he stares down at it intently. Oikawa beside him is marveling at a stem of sunflower, long slender fingers twirling the flower and it smacks against Ushijima’s cheek as Oikawa spins it a little too hard. Ushijima was caught off guard and then the smile that comes from the Aobajousai captain was a little too happy and a little bit sickeningly sweet as he reaches out to caress Ushijima’s cheek.

“Ugh Wakatoshi” Tendou half gags. Goshiki and Shirabu blush at the sight of their blushing captain while Kawanishi only raises his eyebrow slightly in interest.

“You know your face is totally saying “Why doesn’t Satori ever buy me flowers?” right now, Eita” Yamagata’s remark results in the sudden shift of attention towards Semi, who, again, is reddening as red as the red flannel shirt he’s currently wearing and he throws Yamagata a playful punch as he flails.  

“I am _not_ jealous!” Semi barks at his teammates. Yamagata and Ohira share a look before smirking at the setter. Tendou guffaws, frightening Goshiki with the sudden noise.

“I’ll buy you flowers for your birthday, babe” Tendou coos as he slings an arm around Semi’s shoulder and pulls his boyfriend’s body against his. “You don’t have to be jealous of Wakatoshi-kun and Oikawa, we’re a thousand times more romantic than they are.”

“I think you and Ushijima-san have a different definition of romantic, Tendou-san” Shirabu says, remembering the millionth time he’s walked in on his two seniors making out in the locker room, the bathroom, by the water fountain, in front of his _dorm room_. Shirabu will never forget the day he opened his door and was greeted by the sight of Tendou and Semi making out furiously against the wall in front of his room.

“You’re just jealous because you’ve been pining over Seijou’s hot second year setter for almost a semester now. What was his name again?” Tendou teases Shirabu. ‘Yahaba’ Kawanishi mutters to Tendou and that earns him a glare from Shirabu. “Maybe next time if we meet Aobajousai at tournaments, you actually _try_ to talk to him and _not_ pick a fight.”

 “Really Shirabu-san? _You_ like Aobajousai’s reserve setter?” Goshiki looks at his senior in confusion and amazement.

“Please, you should’ve seen him when we shook hands after last year’s finals against Aobajousai, he was a mess” Semi joins in on the teasing.

Shirabu was growing redder and redder—he knew Kawanishi blabbed about his infatuation with Aobajousai’s Yahaba Shigeru to the third years as he notices him trying to avoid all sorts of eye-contact with him. Goshiki is more amazed at the fact that Shirabu can actually be human for once and actually have romantic feelings towards another human being.

“Speaking of Aobajousai’s Yahaba, isn’t that him right there?” Ohira points out to the two figures at the end of the street. Everyone immediately directed their focus to where Ohira was pointing.

“Oho~” Tendou whistles. “Speak of the devil”

“He seems to be with someone” Semi narrows his eyes to get a clearer vision. “Isn’t that one of the third years on the team?”

“That looks like Hanamaki Takahiro” Yamagata points out. “Their #3 I think.”

“They seem awfully close” Goshiki also chimes in with Kawanishi agreeing beside him.

“See Shirabu, this is what happens when you don’t move fast” Tendou scolds the second year. “He’s taken!”

“That can just be a normal senpai-kouhai relationship” Shirabu musters, tone slightly irritated at the sight of Hanamaki Takahiro slinging his arms around Yahaba as they walk down the street.

“Crap, Wakatoshi and Oikawa are coming out of the flower shop!” Ohira alerts them and they all suddenly crouch down behind the bush to hide even more. Semi even taking the extra mile to push down Tendou and Yamagata’s spikey hair.

Ushijima and Oikawa emerge out of the flower shop with a beautiful bouquet in Oikawa’s arms. Ushijima immediately places a hand on the small of Oikawa’s back as they make way down the street. At the end of the street, they spot Yahaba pushing Hanamaki behind a bush as he dives behind it afterwards.

“That’s strange, why did Yahaba and Hanamaki also hide from Wakatoshi and Oikawa?” Semi speaks as soon as he sits up and brushes the dirt off his pants. Shirabu immediately connects two and two and realizes that the pair are also spying on Oikawa and Ushijima’s date—like they are.

“Maybe they don’t want Oikawa-san to know they’re dating?” Goshiki says innocently but it surprisingly irks Shirabu.

“What are you guys doing here?” someone asks them. Tendou, Ohira, Yamagata and Semi have never turned their heads around quicker than when Coach Washijou calls for them for scolding.

\--

“Seriously, these fuckers, I can’t take my eyes off for _one_ second and they’ve all already scattered off” Iwaizumi grumbles, hands shoved in his pockets and speeds down the sidewalk with an apologetic Watari and Kindaichi behind him. Kyoutani is only tagging along behind them and sightseeing the shops. _Seriously, why is this kid still here?_ Iwaizumi thinks.

“Iwaizumi-san, p-please slow down a little” Kindaichi says almost breathlessly.

“Sorry, sorry, was I going a little too fast?” Iwaizumi stops in his spot and turns to his underclassman. “I think Matsukawa and Hanamaki are just using this as a chance to annoy Yahaba and Kunimi.”

“There’s Hanamaki-san and Yahaba” Watari points out to where Hanamaki still has his arm slung around Yahaba’s shoulder and Yahaba is squirming—desperately trying to get out of Hanamaki’s hold. Any random pedestrian would think that Yahaba is being bullied and harassed (well, he is) but Watari knows better than to interrupt Hanamaki when he is with Yahaba.

“Hanamaki-san, you’re so annoying, let me go!” Yahaba squirms as he tries to fight himself out of Hanamaki’s strong hold. “I will literally yell”

“You’ll miss these moments with me when I graduate next year, Yahaba” Hanamaki jeers, still locking Yahaba in his arms. He’s thankful for how strong he is as he watches the second year try to break free from his hold—all those arm wrestling competitions with Iwaizumi has finally paid off.

“You’re still going to be in Miyagi! It’s not like you’re moving out of the prefecture!” Yahaba contemplates on biting Hanamaki’s arm but Hanamaki’s other hand quickly moves to squish Yahaba’s cheeks.

“Hmm but what if I go to a university in Kanto? Or even Kansai? Will you miss me then?” says Hanamaki and it catches his attention at the way Yahaba blushes as he smirks at him, face moving closer to the younger’s.

“God—Hanamaki-san, there’s no way you’d go all the way to Tokyo for university—”

“Wakatoshi, these are so beautiful~” He hears from a distant. Yahaba stops his squirming and his first instinct was to _hide_. He barrels Hanamaki into the nearest bush, his hand soon moves quickly to cover the older’s mouth before he can utter profanities for being unceremoniously pushed into a bush by Yahaba.

“Ah, so that’s where Oikawa and Ushiwaka went off too” Iwaizumi eyes the flower shop sign that Ushijima and Oikawa just walked out of. Kindaichi and Watari freeze in their spots but are thankful that they weren’t in Oikawa and Ushijima’s line of vision when they stepped out of the store. However, the sight of Yahaba and Hanamaki barreling into a bush to avoid Oikawa and Ushijima who were walking towards their direction was a sight to see indeed.

“Ushijima-san is surprisingly a romantic person” Watari comments, finally coming back to his senses as Oikawa and Ushijima’s figure move further and further away.

“Yahaba-san!” Kindaichi runs forward to where Yahaba is growling and groaning as he climbs back out of the bush he just barreled into, his perfectly styled hair now destroyed and his crisp white dress shirt now crinkled. Hanamaki gets up and cries as he finds his sunglasses now broken after colliding with the dirt below him and Yahaba sneers a ‘serves you right’ before dusting himself off.

Iwaizumi, still where he is standing just a few meters behind the flower shop with Kyoutani, spots some rustling from the garden to his left. “ _Stop, stop, stop moving around—fuck_ ” Iwaizumi hears hisses and curses and other muffled noises from the rustling of twigs and leaves as he approaches the moving bush. He recognizes the tops of the hairs that are slightly poking over the edges of the bush and he stops just as he looms over to see on the other side of the bushes.

“What are you guys doing here?” Seven pairs of eyes immediately look up at Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise! this is some kind of record for me, finally updating a fic again after like what, more than a year? but anyway, i have recently gotten back into haikyuu and my love for the shiratorizawa and seijou boys are still as strong as ever. so here is kinda my poor attempt at reviving this fic! enjoy~
> 
> also, find me at my new twitter acc @wakatoushi ♡
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> even after two years of being away, my love for the seijou babies and shiratori babies haven't faded! i apologize for any rusty characterization
> 
> btw, come find me on twitter @kongniverse!


End file.
